it's love, isn't it
by Hatsuhi
Summary: Esperaban encontrar un refugio, inmersos en los sentimientos inconclusos de hace una década, entre amores que temían ser correspondidos y escenarios de Nueva York en otoño. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias:** Midorima/Takao, Kagami/Kuroko, Midorima/Akashi, un montón de primeros amores y amores no correspondidos, universo alternativo.

 **Notas iniciales:** Jō Hisaishi es mi pastor, nada me faltará. Agradecimientos especiales a mi gato por acompañarme mientras terminaba esto a las 4 am.

Regalo (atrasado) por el cumpleaños de Nickte. Espero que te guste y haya cumplido tus expectativas *corazón*

* * *

"Oh love me, love me, love me, love me, love me, love me, love me, love me. I'll be anybody you want me to be."

―Chuck Palahniuk, _Invisible Monsters_

 **.**

Tuvo un extraño sueño que lo dejó al borde de las lágrimas.

Se encontraba en el verano de su adolescencia, manejando una bicicleta robada a lo largo de la carretera. Escuchaba el mar. Los rayos del sol caían sobre sus manos, sus brazos, el cabello negro que era despeinado por el aire. Reía. Si giraba la cabeza, podía ver el horizonte, donde el océano se extendía infinito. Y a lado de él, alguien sonreía. Alguien, quien a veces se interponía entre la vista del océano y su mirada.

―Takao-sensei, Takao-sensei ―despierta abruptamente, con la cabeza sobre un montón de papeles.

Miró a su alrededor. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que estaba de vuelta a la realidad.

―¿Sí? ―responde, mirando a la mujer delante suyo.

―Alguien lo busca en la entrada.

―¿Dijo quién era?

―No.

―Gracias. Iré a revisar.

Takao se levantó despacio de su asiento, arrastrando los pies. En su pecho, aún quedaban los rastros de la tristeza que su sueño había dejado. Sabía por qué pero no se atrevía a aceptarlo, aún después de diez años. Suspiró. Al salir del edificio, vio a alguien esperándolo en la entrada. Un hombre alto.

Mucho más alto, mucho más grande, mucho más aterrador de lo que recordaba. Sus pies quisieron dar marcha atrás. Sabía quién era. La misma persona de su sueño. Se obligó a sí mismo a caminar, curioso y absolutamente sorprendido.

―Takao.

Un verano diez años atrás. Ambos habían robado dos bicicletas estacionadas afuera del edificio del colegio. Habían pedaleado hasta el conbini más cercano, saltándose la práctica de basketball de esa tarde. Compraron un par de bebidas frías. Luego pedalearon hasta la costa.

No era un sueño.

―Shin-chan ―Takao no puede creer las palabras que acaba de pronunciar.

Midorima había crecido al menos dos centímetros más y el paso de los años había dejado una agradable expresión de madurez y seriedad en su rostro. Midorima no sonrió, pero las pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos lo delataban.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo ―murmura Takao.

―Así es. El primer hijo de Miyaji cumple cuatro años el próximo mes.

Todos esos sentimientos sin forma concreta que lo hacían entrecerrar los ojos cuando alternaba la mirada entre el mar y él. Era feliz, riendo sin poder exactamente ponerle nombre a un amor que apenas se reconocía como amor.

Takao permaneció a unos prudentes metros de distancia.

―Shin-chan, ¿exactamente a qué has venido? Han pasado diez años. Esta escuela está al otro extremo del país, no precisamente cerca de donde vivíamos.

Midorima dio unos cuantos pasos, haciendo la distancia mucho más corta entre él y Takao.

―He venido a ponerle fin a estos sentimientos que he arrastrado desde hace diez años.

Fue en ese verano de hace diez años, entre el sonido de las olas y la silueta de Midorima frente a él, a varios metros, que Takao se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado.

No obstante, tan pronto sus sentimientos tomaron forma y recibieron un nombre, también se dio cuenta que era un amor imposible. Y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero aún así siguió riendo y pedaleando. Y lo llamaba, una y otra vez.

 **.**

Se encontraron en un bar cerca. La hora de la cita era las nueve en punto. Takao apenas había tenido tiempo para quitarse la corbata y calificar algunos exámenes. Cuando llegó, Midorima ya estaba sentado en la barra, bebiendo sake.

―Perdón por la tardanza ―Takao se acomoda a su lado, tratando de actuar lo más natural que puede.

Midorima miró su reloj.

―Está bien. No necesito llegar hoy a casa. ¿Quieres ordenar algo?

―Ah, humm... Umeshu* para mí, por favor ―Takao le habla al bartender.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que la bebida de Takao llegó. Entonces, Midorima suspiró.

―Así que trabajas como profesor de inglés, ¿eh?

―Ah, sí. Mis padres me dijeron que no podía dedicarme exclusivamente al basketball, así que me retiré del equipo de la universidad y cambié de carreras. No me desagrada. ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas, Shin-chan?

―Soy fotógrafo.

―Espera, ¿no fuiste a la escuela de Medicina?

―Sí fui. También terminé cambiando de carreras.

―Ah.

Hubo otro silencio prolongado. Takao bebió rápidamente su umeshu, esperando no estar sobrio para cuando Midorima tocara ese tema del que había estado huyendo hasta ahora.

―No fuiste a ninguna de las reuniones de ex alumnos que se organizaron.

―Ah... Uh... ―Takao no sabe qué decir, apura el tercer vaso de umeshu― Lo siento.

―En cuanto nos graduamos, te mudaste y cambiaste el número de tu celular. En todos estos diez años jamás supe dónde vivías o a qué te dedicabas ―Midorima no suena como si le estuviese reclamando. En cambio, habla serenamente, aún sin dirigirle la mirada, con los ojos clavados en la pared.

Takao no respondió hasta después de varios minutos.

―Las cosas resultaron mejor así ―saca del bolsillo interior de su saco una cajetilla y enciende un cigarrillo. Le ofrece uno a Midorima, quien lo rechaza.

―Takao, me voy a mudar a Estados Unidos y no creo regresar a Japón. Por eso te busqué. Antes de irme, quiero terminar con todo.

―Tan típico de Shin-chan.

―Takao, tengo una propuesta.

Repentinamente, Midorima se giró y miró directamente a los ojos a Takao. Sintió un enorme peso en el pecho pero se obligó a mantenerle la mirada. Algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

―Empecemos de nuevo. Una semana. Vayámonos a otro país, al que tú quieras.

―¿Por qué? ―replica Takao.

Midorima entrecerró los ojos.

―No me voy solo a Estados Unidos. Si regreso a Japón será para presentar a Akashi ante mis padres.

No cupo una respuesta racional en su cabeza. Se limitó a apartar la mirada y a exhalar el humo del cigarrillo. Ya se imaginaba algo así. Suspiró. Midorima esperó su respuesta. Por unos instantes, el sonido del mar y de su propia risa retumbó en sus tímpanos.

Apuró su cuarto vaso de umeshu y sintió que por fin el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto. Rió.

―Ah, así que Akashi y tú...

Midorima no respondió.

―Estamos en periodo de exámenes. No puedo ausentarme por mucho tiempo de la escuela.

―¿Huh?

Takao sonrió como si no supiese lo que estaba diciendo. Rió una vez más. Aplastó su cigarrillo a medio consumir en el cenicero que el bartender había colocado para él. Entonces le devolvió la mirada a Midorima, fingiendo que todo ese valor era gracias al alcohol en su sangre.

―¿A dónde quieres ir, Shin-chan?

Midorima lo miró.

El ruido en el bar, el destello del reloj de Midorima en su muñeca, los vasos de cristal vacíos que se habían acumulado en la barra y la suave música ambiental, junto con el calor que subía por su pecho y el ligero temblor de sus manos, todo se acumuló en ese preciso instante, una noche a las 11:47.

Midorima cerró el espacio entre ambos.

Lo único que detuvo a Takao de huir fueron los recuerdos que lo golpearon al mismo tiempo que los besos de Midorima.

 **.**

Esa noche, llegó a casa embriagado, no precisamente de alcohol, tambaleándose por su pequeño departamento.

De su librero, escogió cierto libro. El primer anuario de Shutoku. Repasó sus páginas, llenas de fotos de alumnos, hasta encontrar la del equipo de basketball.

Tocó con las yemas de los dedos esa página en especial. Era tan gracioso que ya no podía reír más.

No pudo reír por su amor al que por diez años mantuvo como anónimo y no correspondido. No podía apartarlo más, ignorarlo, fingir que no existía. No cuando ya conocía nombre y había cruzado la línea que Takao se había esforzado tanto en mantener.

 **.**

Una semana después, Takao ya se encontraba del otro lado del mundo, esperando que el frío de Nueva York lo hiciese recapacitar para poder tomar el primer vuelo a casa.

Sin embargo, al llegar no encontró nada más que alivio. Era una ciudad desconocida que le ofrecía un breve y nuevo comienzo. Una pequeña felicidad que le permitiría continuar su vida.

En cuanto divisó a Midorima a lo lejos, lo entendió todo. Ambos eran un par de extraños en una ciudad estadounidense que les ofrecía anonimidad.

Midorima sacó una de sus manos de sus bolsillos para saludarlo. Takao guardó su distancia.

―¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

―Largo y aburrido, Shin-chan.

Midorima sonrió brevemente y le ayudó con su equipaje. Ambos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Takao escuchó los motores de los aviones, los murmullos de las personas y los autos pasar. De nuevo, Midorima estaba frente a él y no podía apartar los ojos de él. Delante de ambos se extendían enormes edificios y varias nubes que amenazaban con cubrirlo todo de lluvia.

―Hace frío ―dice Takao, distraídamente.

Sus dedos comenzaban a enfriarse cuando la mano de Midorima los tomó y los metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Allí, Midorima entrelazó sus dedos con los de Takao y desvió la mirada.

La calidez que de pronto lo rodeó lo llevó al borde de las lágrimas.

Ahora podía ver los edificios, las nubes, la espalda de Midorima que cubría los demás paisajes mientras era arrastrado al interior de una ciudad extranjera.

 **.**

El departamento de Midorima no era muy grande, pero tenía una increíble vista hacia Manhattan.

―¿Cómo es que conseguiste un lugar como este?

―Es de un amigo. Me lo rentó por una semana, así que no hay problema ―declara Midorima dejando las llaves sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina.

Midorima encendió la calefacción y las luces. Una cama enorme, dos sillones, una mesita de centro y una cocina. No parecía necesitar más.

―¿Quieres café?

Takao asintió.

―Shin-chan, quiero preguntarte algo.

―Adelante.

―¿Cómo lo supiste?

―¿Saber qué?

―Que te quería.

Con Midorima aún dándole la espalda, Takao se sintió desprotegido. La pregunta había sido formulada sin pensarlo dos veces.

―Siempre lo supe.

―¿Qué?

Midorima le entregó su respectiva taza de café y se sentó frente a él.

―Siempre lo supe, pero no sabía qué hacer.

―¿Entonces...?

Midorima tomó un sorbo de su café.

―Sí. Tu amor siempre fue correspondido.

Era simplemente hilarante. Un desconocido dolor se extendió por su pecho y, sin embargo, sonrió. La estrujante ansiedad del amor no correspondido se había convertido en esas exageradas mariposas del primer amor.

Takao tenía dieciséis años de nuevo. El primer amor que parecía imposible hace diez años ahora estaba al alcance de sus manos, a menos de un metro. Ahora podía tocarlo, besarle los labios, aunque sus besos fuesen prestados y su felicidad pasajera.

 **.**

―Puedo llevarte a conocer la ciudad ―propone Midorima al día siguiente.

―Ya has estado aquí antes ―afirma Takao.

―Unas cuantas veces pero todas han sido por trabajo. Esta es la primera vez que puedo tomarme mi tiempo.

―Hummm.

―¿Quieres ir?

Comenzó a llover. No pasaban de las 9:30 de la mañana.

―Quizás más tarde.

Takao se acomodó a un lado de Midorima, escondiendo la cara junto a su pecho. Sintió los dedos de Midorima pasar por su cabello.

―Quedémonos un rato más así.

―De acuerdo.

Ambos volvieron a dormir, esperando que la lluvia se detuviese pronto.

 **.**

―¿Por qué abandonaste Medicina? ―pregunta Takao.

―Ah...

Apenas comenzaba a atardecer en la ciudad. Ambos se habían despertado pasado mediodía y al ver que la lluvia no se detenía, decidieron ir a visitar una de las cafeterías favoritas de Midorima.

Ante la pregunta, Midorima sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco su celular y le enseñó una foto.

―Cuando estaba en la universidad, gané una premio bastante importante por esta fotografía. Unos cuantos meses después, Akashi me contactó diciendo que quería que fuese el director de fotografía de su película. Obviamente lo rechacé porque yo era _amateur_ , pero Akashi insistió en que lo intentara. Entonces cambié carreras y terminé estudiando fotografía.

―¿Akashi es director de cine?

―Sí, y es bastante famoso, me sorprende que no hayas escuchado hablar de él. Es la nueva promesa del cine japonés, o es así como todo el mundo lo llama.

―¿Y de qué tratan sus películas?

Midorima ladeó la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente. Takao se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta. Era patético. Sentirse celoso por una simple sonrisa que no era para él.

―Es difícil describirlo, pero realmente me gustan sus películas.

―Inténtalo.

―Los protagonistas siempre terminan varados en un lugar extraño pero no se sienten solos. Sus películas siempre tienen una atmósfera peculiar. Como si cada vez que las vieras, pudieras ver a tu primer amor. Algo así.

Takao rió. Soltó carcajadas y no terminó de reírse hasta que le dolió el estómago.

―Quién pudiese imaginar que Shin-chan diría algo tan poético ―se burla.

Pero debajo de su comentario irónico, se escondían sentimientos no muy agradables: celos, rencor, envidia, empatía.

¿Por qué Akashi podía hacerle sentir a Midorima algo que él tardó diez años en siquiera comprender?

 **.**

―Kuroko.

Takao bajó un pie de la bicicleta, deteniéndose por completo.

―Takao.

―¿Qué, sin honoríficos?

―No estamos en Japón.

Era como si su pasado regresara justamente a perseguirlo. Kuroko no había cambiado en absoluto durante todos esos años, salvo por sus facciones más adultas y su voz ligeramente más grave.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo ―responde Kuroko, suavemente.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, hasta que Kuroko decidió hablar.

―Vamos a sentarnos ―señala una banca cercana.

Takao obedeció y lo acompañó. El perro gigantesco que Kuroko tenía a su lado le ladró y Takao lo acarició. Ambos se sentaron.

―El equipo de Kagami vino a jugar un partido amistoso, por eso es que estoy en Nueva York.

―¡Ah! ¿En qué equipo está jugando Kagami?

―El equipo nacional de basketball japonés.

―¿Eh? ¿Está en el equipo nacional? ―casi exclama Takao.

―Es lo único bueno que sabe hacer ese idiota ―Kuroko sonríe amorosamente.

Takao se sintió miserable.

―Entonces, si estás acompañándolo y tú no estás en el equipo de basketball... Ah.

―Es vergonzoso cuando lo pones de esa manera, Takao.

Se echó a reír.

―¿Desde cuándo?

Kuroko se tomó su tiempo al responder. Un ligero rubor se extendió de sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas.

―Oficialmente, desde la universidad. ¿No oficialmente...? Supongo que desde que nos conocemos. Ahora es tu turno de explicarme qué haces aquí, Takao.

―¿Yo...? Ah, estoy con Shin-chan.

Kuroko lució estupefacto.

―¿Con Midorima? ¿Qué hacen ambos aquí?

―Digamos que es una larga historia.

―¿Resúmela?

―Decidimos tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones ―miente.

―¿Unas "pequeñas vacaciones" del otro lado del mundo?

―Sí, algo así.

―¿Entonces ustedes también...?

Takao sintió un nudo en la garganta y el estómago caerse hasta sus pies.

―No. Shin-chan está saliendo con Akashi.

Kuroko lucía absolutamente sorprendido. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos, hasta que recobró la compostura.

―¿Midorima con Akashi?

―Sí. Shin-chan es el director de fotografía de todas las películas de Akashi.

―Espera. Sabía que Akashi es director de cine, pero no que trabajaba con Midorima... Ah. Ahora recuerdo.

―¿Qué?

―¡Kuroko! ―alguien grita a la distancia, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Takao reconoció la voz. Kuroko se sobresaltó pero se levantó de inmediato. Era Kagami.

―¿Quieres ir a cenar? El entrenador me acaba de recomendar un lugar muy bueno a unas cuantas calles de aqu... ―se interrumpe a sí mismo cuando nota la presencia de Takao― ¿Eh? ¿Takao?

―Hola, Kagami. Tanto tiempo que no nos vemos.

Kagami alternó la mirada entre Kuroko y Takao, igual de sorprendido que su pareja unos minutos antes.

―Estamos en Nueva York, ¿verdad? ―le pregunta Kagami a Kuroko.

―Takao ―ahora una voz familiar suena detrás del grupo. De entre la multitud aparece Midorima.

―Ah...

―¿Kagami? ¿Kuroko?

No lucía como una reunión de antiguos rivales, mucho menos de viejos amigos. Todos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―pregunta Midorima, ligeramente hostil.

―¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ―replica Kagami.

―Vacaciones ―Midorima se ajusta los lentes.

―Entrenamiento.

Kuroko decidió romper la tensión.

―Kagami, vayamos a cenar.

―¿Huh?

―Yo invito.

Kuroko prácticamente arrastró a Kagami lejos de ellos, sin antes haber intercambiado su correo con Takao.

―Estaremos en Nueva York un par de días más. Salgamos a beber alguna noche.

Takao asintió y los miró perderse entre una multitud de ciclistas. Y se sintió patético. Ellos tenían el derecho de agarrarse de las manos, de poder salir a cenar juntos cualquier día, de tener un perro, de poder sonrojarse cuando los demás les preguntaban sobre su relación.

Takao no tenía nada de eso. Tan sólo unos días que pretendían terminar con los sentimientos inconclusos de hace más de una década. Era gracioso. Era un intento desesperado por poder remediar su relación y tener algo de esperanza.

 **.**

Las mañanas siempre comenzaban con un beso, una taza de café y un montón de cigarrillos. A veces Midorima recibía llamadas de su trabajo y salía al balcón a contestarlas.

A veces, después de su rutina matutina, hacían el amor.

La atmósfera era la de un refugio, casi un hogar. Era lo que siempre debió ser pero que, de alguna manera, jamás fue. Era cálido, lleno de amor, con Takao envuelto en las sábanas y Midorima besando las hebras de su cabello.

―Traje mi cámara ―anuncia Midorima, exhalando el humo de su último cigarrillo.

―Tan típico de Shin-chan.

―Quizás tome algunas fotos para mi próxima exhibición.

―Hummm.

―¿A dónde quieres ir hoy, Takao?

―Cualquier lugar está bien.

―Entonces te mostraré algo que te gustará.

―¿Qué? ¿Mi _lucky item_ de hoy, cortesía de Oha Asa?

Midorima se limitó a sonreír.

―¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

 **.**

Antes de que atardeciera, ambos subieron al techo del edificio de departamentos. Midorima extendió un pequeño mantel sobre el suelo y sirvió un par de copas de vino.

―Quién diría que Shin-chan sería del tipo que le gusta hacer picnics.

―Cállate, Takao.

Takao rió, pero aún así aceptó la comida italiana medio fría y el vino. Comieron en silencio y contemplaron el atardecer, el sol esconderse lentamente y el cielo tornarse púrpura detrás de los edificios, tomados de las manos.

―Es una lástima que no se puedan ver las estrellas.

―Tampoco puedes verlas en Tokio.

―En eso tienes razón.

Midorima se acercó al borde del techo, despeinándose con el aire que anunciaba una próxima tormenta.

Aunque no se pudieran ver las estrellas, Midorima aparecía rodeado de las miles de luces de la ciudad. Takao se sintió abrumado por el nuevo escenario ante él. Aunque la oscuridad era absoluta y lo único que iluminaba el paisaje eran el montón de luces artificiales, podía ver la silueta de Midorima perfectamente. Quiso llorar allí mismo.

―Shin-chan, te amo.

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la del viento helado contra su cara.

 **.**

Dos días después, Takao quedó de verse con Kuroko en un bar cercano a Central Park.

―¿Dónde está Kagami?

―Tiene práctica hasta tarde. Tengo toda la noche disponible.

Takao se sentó a un lado y pidió lo primero que encontró con más contenido de alcohol. Kuroko sólo pidió una cerveza.

―Así que... Midorima está saliendo con Akashi, pero en estos momentos sólo son ustedes dos.

―Algo así.

―Sé que es una historia larga, ¿pero te importaría contármela?

Takao le contó absolutamente todo. Desde esa tarde de verano hace diez años hasta el picnic en el techo. Kuroko escuchó atentamente toda la historia y guardó silencio hasta que terminó.

―¿Por qué están haciendo esto, Takao?

―¿Por qué no? Ya perdimos un montón de años, por qué no perder una semana más.

―No me refiero a eso.

―Lo sé.

Kuroko guardó silencio de nuevo.

―Quizás no me corresponde decirte esto, pero... Midorima siempre estuvo enamorado de Akashi.

Kuroko lo miró, tanteando su expresión, decidiendo si continuar o no la historia. Takao asintió.

―Apenas éramos unos niños. No sabíamos nada. Pero Midorima siempre estuvo enamorado de Akashi, aunque él no se diera cuenta. Quizás ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta que fueron adultos. Siempre creímos que era amistad, quizás intuíamos que era algo más, pero decidimos ignorarlo. Me pasó lo mismo. Antes de conocer a Kagami, estaba Aomine. Pero yo tampoco supe que estaba enamorado de Aomine después de mucho años. Probablemente... No... Akashi es el primer amor de Midorima.

Era algo que Takao ya se esperaba. No obstante, sintió la amargura recorrerlo entero. La amargura y el dolor.

Aunque su amor fuese correspondido, seguía siendo imposible.

Ese era el destino de su primer amor.

 **.**

Estaba lo suficientemente borracho para no importarle la lluvia que caía impiadosamente sobre él, empapando su ropa.

Estaba molesto, no con Midorima. Quizás molesto consigo mismo. Consiguió entrar al edificio sin resbalarse, llevándose una mirada curiosa del vigilante.

Cuando entró al departamento, el aire cálido y el olor a tabaco lo recibieron, estrujándole el corazón. No estaba molesto. Estaba inmensamente triste. Pero no era culpa de Midorima, ni de Akashi, ni de absolutamente nadie.

Debió comprenderlo mejor, que ya no era un adolescente y que los amores de una década eran inalcanzables, por más que tratara de sujetarlos con ambas manos.

Midorima estaba sentado en uno de los sillos, con un libro en la mano.

―Ah, Takao, estaba esperándote para cenar...

Takao se tambaleó en la entrada y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó de rodillas en una de las alfombras.

―¿Takao?

Midorima sonaba alarmado, haciendo que Takao se riera.

―¿Estás borracho? ―le pregunta mientras le ayuda a levantarse.

―Sí, sí, algo así.

―Estás empapado.

―Lo sé.

Midorima comenzó a quitarle la ropa mojada, una a una, con sus manos ágiles, con cierta cotidianidad que hizo que Takao se riera de nuevo.

Todo era hilarante. ¿A qué estaban jugando, exactamente? ¿A ser amantes, a ser pareja, a ser adolescentes de nuevo? ¿A huir de su realidad para contruir una que terminarían destruyendo? ¿Un idilio, un amor efímero?

―Hey, Shin-chan.

―¿Qué?

―¿Recuerdas esa tarde de verano, cuando pedaleamos hasta el mar?

Midorima se quedó en silencio.

―Fue esa tarde cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti. Pero también me di cuenta que mi amor jamás sería correspondido. Cada vez que te veo, me acuerdo de ese día y me dan ganas de llorar. Aunque ahora te puedo tocar, nada ha cambiado.

Takao no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Midorima secó su cara empapada con una toalla, y aún así sus mejillas seguían húmedas.

―Shin-chan, si no hubiese desaparecido, ¿te habrías quedado conmigo?

―No.

Takao se rió.

―No puedo darte lo que mereces ―pronuncia Midorima.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Hubo una vez, exactamente, cuando te invité a mi casa y jugaste con mi hermana menor. Se me rompió el corazón al verte, al pensar que si estuviésemos juntos, serías un padre sin hijos ―hace una pausa, suspira, el típico Shin-chan parece que se va a derrumbar de un momento a otro―. Todo el mundo se siente atraído a ti. Puedes pertenecer en cualquier parte. Pero yo... Aunque no estamos juntos, me sigue aterrorizando la idea de que no tengas todo lo que mereces. Lo siento.

Takao volvió a reír.

―¿Por qué te ríes?

―Todo tan típico de Shin-chan. Ah, siento que me podría reír todo el día pero...

Todo dejó de ser estúpidamente hilarante cuando Midorima lo tomó en sus brazos y lo estrechó. Las lágrimas que habían parado, regresaron.

―Tenemos dos días, Takao.

―Compensemos estos diez años, entonces.

Quizás sí era la forma más correcta de terminar las cosas. Llenarse tanto del otro sin dejarse arrepentimientos.

La ropa de Takao terminó de nuevo en el suelo, junto con la de Midorima.

 **.**

Los dos días restantes, repitieron su rutina de la semana. Se besaban al despertar, tomaban café, fumaban, tenían sexo. No dejaron el departamento en ningún momento. A veces se turnaban para fumar en el balcón.

Entonces repetían. Besarse, tomar café, fumar, tener sexo. Sus acciones eran desesperadas y se enfrentaban al tiempo, sin consideración de sus sentimientos, que pasaba del amanecer, al mediodía, al atardecer a quedarse dormidos bajo una noche sin estrellas.

A veces Midorima le cantaba alguna canciones, en su desafinada voz. A veces Takao le contaba historias graciosas sobre sus alumnos. A veces simplemente fumaban a lado del otro, sin ninguna palabra.

El cactus como única decoración en una de las esquinas, las paredes blancas, la alfombra de la pequeñísima sala, el café y la comida instantánea, los montones de CDs de Midorima y siempre una canción diferente de jazz.

Esa era la felicidad.

Pasajera, pero felicidad, al fin y al cabo.

 **.**

―Ya no hay más cigarrillos, Takao.

―Shin-chan.

Midorima asintió, le dirigió una mirada a Takao y salió.

Takao se obligó a sí mismo a arrastrarse hasta el baño. El agua caliente fue reconfortante, pero no lo consolaría lo suficiente como para tomar sus cosas e ir al aeropuerto.

De forma casi automática, Takao tomó toda su ropa esparcida en el suelo y la acomodó en su pequeña maleta. Se obligó a sí mismo, de nuevo, a no mirar al balcón o a los rincones del departamento.

No quería llevarse ningún recuerdo de allí.

No obstante, antes de salir, tomó la última cajetilla que Midorima había dejado en la mesa. Estaba completa.

Si se hubiesen quedado más tiempo en ese pequeño lugar del mundo que les perteneció temporalmente, ninguno habría sido capaz de irse.

―Gracias, Shin-chan ―murmura antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tomó un taxi afuera del edificio y Takao partió al aeropuerto, esperando que Midorima no se sintiera triste y lamentándose que no pudiese consolarlo más.

Se recargó contra el cristal de la ventanilla. Pronto estaría a kilómetros de distancia.

Había abrazado a Midorima sabiendo que pronto lo perdería todo. Que los besos eran prestados, que incluso las palabras perderían su significado apenas Takao regresara a Japón.

Su amor era correspondido, pero imposible. Se obligó a creer que si no hubiese huido, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Una vez más, ese día de hace diez años pasó por su cabeza. La lluvia comenzaba a empapar la ciudad de Nueva York, tocó la cajetilla que había tomado antes de irse y rió suavemente. Shin-chan era más valiente de lo que creía.

 **.**

Pasaron cinco meses antes de que Takao tuviese alguna nueva noticia sobre Midorima.

―El famoso fotógrafo Midorima Shintarou estrena hoy en Tokio su nueva exposición _it's love, isn't it_ , una colección de fotografías que nos hacen recordar a nuestro primer e imposible amor.

Era pura coincidencia que en la sala de profesores estuviese la radio encendida. Hubo una breve reseña de la exposición, luego una canción de los ochentas.

El tema de la exposición sonaba tan cliché que Takao no pudo evitar reírse. No obstante, se moría de curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba, así que esa misma noche decidió visitar Tokio.

La sala del museo estaba abarrotada de gente. Había gente de todas las edades, desde adolescentes hasta ancianos. Habían periodistas y celebridades. Takao se sintió incómodo entre la multitud, pero no se iría hasta burlarse un poco de las fotografías.

Sin embargo, cuando las miró, en grande, colgadas sobre los pasillos blancos impecables, se quedó sin aire.

Todas las fotografías eran de él, de espaldas, con la ciudad de Nueva York de fondo.

Midorima Shintarou, _The Rain_ , NYC. Takao de espaldas, pedaleando en lo que parecía un tramo infinito de Central Park.

Midorima Shintarou, _Stay_ , NYC. Takao de espaldas, recargado sobre los bordes del techo de un edificio, con el atardecer cayendo y el cielo anaranjado.

Midorima Shintarou, _i don't think about you anymore, but i don't think about you any less_ , NYC. Takao de espaldas, envuelto en un montón de sabanas, dejando al descubierto parte de su espalda baja, fumando en el balcón.

Midorima Shintarou, _when i lose myself with you tonight_ , NYC. Takao, de nuevo, de espaldas, adornado por las miles de luces de Nueva York en la noche.

Takao se echó a reír. Así habían más fotografías de él, tomando café, comiendo, caminando. Todas de espaldas. Todas con algún nombre ridículo.

Cuando llegó al final de la exposición, encontró la pieza principal.

Midorima Shintarou, _First Love_ , NYC. Takao, dormido, a su lado, desnudo, vulnerable, el cabello negro revuelto, los montones de ropa de fondo, el cactus en una esquina y, por supuesto, el amanecer colándose por la ventana, envolviendo su silueta. Esta vez no había ningún paisaje de fondo.

Takao volvió a reír, pero pronto las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y se sintió incapaz de poder caminar.

Recordó a Midorima cubriendo el horizonte, el atardecer, montado en su bicicleta, completamente ajeno a los sentimientos de Takao.

Y luego contempló su fotografía, el primer amor eclipsándolo todo.

Todo este tiempo, habían visto el mismo escenario.

* * *

 **Notas:** el umeshu es un licor japonés hecho de _ume_. Recomiendo escuchar este fic con _it's love, isn't it_ y _first love_ de Jō Hisaishi; aunque si fuese acompañado por una taza de café y una tarde nublada, sería mejor.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
